Robotnik's Vacation
by Mako-chan1
Summary: Robotnik's trying to enjoy his vacation,but Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy keep bothering him. Please review!!


Hiya!!! My brother gave me the idea for this story so I hope you enjoy it! Oh yea, the disclaimer. None of the characters belong to me, they belong to Sega! (Drrrrr!!!) Now on with the story!  
  
Robotnik's Vacation   
  
Its a beautiful, sunny day in Station Square! In this wonderful weather, a nice place to visit is the hotel in Station Square. Infact, Dr.Robotnik is relaxing in the Station Square hotel. "Aaahh, I should of taken a vacation a long time ago! This is so relaxing." Dr.Robotnik sighed. Dr.Robotnik slurped his lemonade and leaned back on his beach chair. Seems like Dr.Robotnik is enjoying his little vacation, that is until....  
  
"Mmmm ice cream, the most important meal of the day." Tails said happily eatting his ice cream cone. "You said it Tails!" Sonic agreed. Sonic and Tails were walking into the Station Square hotel when they noticed Dr.Robotnik sitting outside of the hotel. "What the hell is Eggman doing here!?!!" Sonic exclaimed. "He's probably up to no good!" Tails said. "Yea! C'mon Tails, let's get him!" And with that, the two of them ran outside and jumped Dr.Robotnik.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?!!?!? Get off of me!!!!!!!" Dr.Robotnik yelled. "You're not getting away that easily Eggman!" Sonic yelled. "Yea! We're going to stop your evil scheme!" Tails shouted. Dr.Robotnik pushed Sonic and Tails off of him. Sonic and Tails took a fighter's stance. "You idiots! I'm not doing anything evil.....today. I'm trying to enjoy my vacation." Dr.Robotnik explained. "Suuure you are." Sonic said sarcastically. "How is drinking lemonade part of an evil plan to take over the world?" Dr.Robotnik asked. "Well...maybe you put something in the lemonade that will turn everyone into an egg!!!!!" Tails yelled. Tails looked around and saw that nobody turned into an egg. "Or not." Tails said. "See!" Dr.Robotnik said while sticking his tongue out. "Okay Eggman! We'ew gonna keep an eye on you though! Wherever you go we'll be there! Wherever you look we'll be there and..." Sonic stopped as he noticed Dr.Robotnik was gone.  
  
Dr.Robotnik was singing his theme while strolling along on Emerald Coast. Unaware to him that Sonic and Tails are spying on him. Tails said, "Look at him! Singing his song of doom!! Thinking of ways to bring doom upon all of us! Then we'll be doomed and doomed some more and then some! Impending doom!!! Ooohh how doomed we will be when.." "SHUT UP TAILS!!!" Sonic yelled. Dr.Robotnik saw Sonic and Tails and sighed. "QUIT SPYING ON ME!!!" Dr.Robotnik yelled. "MAYBE YOU SHOULD QUIT SPYING ON US!!!" Sonic yelled back. "-.-; That made no sense!" Dr.Robotnik said. "We're on to your little game of doom Eggman!" Tails said. "Would you knock it off with that "doom" crap!" Sonic growled at Tails. "What?! I don't wanna!" Tails whined. While Sonic and Tails were arguing, Dr.Robotnik ran away!   
  
"All this running away is making me tired! They probably won't think of looking for me here in the casino." Dr.Robotnik said. He went to a slot machine, unaware that Sonic and Tails were spying on him from the top of the Sonic statue. "Do you see him Sonic?" Tails asked. "How can you not see that fat, ugly, egg-shaped guy?!" Sonic retorted. "All you had to say was yes or no!" Tails shouted. "Don't give me any of your attitude Miles!" Sonic yelled. "That's it! You've gone to far!!!!" Tails yelled. Tails and Sonic were choking eachother, then they fell off the statue and landed on the slot machine Dr.Robotnik was at. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Dr.Robotnik screamed, and he ran to away. "Damn it! He got away and it's all your fault!" Sonic said. "Oh shut up!" Tails shouted. "Soooo..how are we getting out of this slot machine?"   
  
Dr.Robotnik got on the train that was heading to the Mystic Ruins. There he thought he would be safe..oh how wrong he was. He thought it would be nice to take a survival walk in the Mystic Ruins with a group of people. Knuckles, who was checking to see if everything was okay in the Mystic Ruins, saw Dr.Robotnik. "Eggman!! Just when I think I can get a moment to relax." Knuckles then noticed the people that were with Dr.Robotnik and said, "Trying to fool me Eggman! I bet those "people" are really his robots in disguise! Ya can't fool me that easily!!" Knuckles flew down from Angel Island and started attacking the "robots".   
  
"AAAHH!! GET IT OFF ME!!!"  
  
"MOMMY MAKE IT STOP!!!!"  
  
"HELP!!!!!!!"  
  
"Knuckles you idiot!!!" Dr.Robotnik yelled. "Your human disguises on these robots can't fool me!" Knuckles said. "Since when do robots bleed,Knuckles?" Dr.Robotnik asked. Knuckles saw that the people were bleeding and crying. "^^;;; Oooops! My bad!" Knuckles said. "o Why won't you leave me alone!!!!!!!!!" Dr.Robotnik screamed and jumped in the ocean and started swimming.   
  
Dr.Robotnik swam to a remote island. He was definately paranoid. "Hehehehe they won't find me here!! I'm safe!! SAFE!!!!" Dr.Robotnik said while rocking back and forth. Unaware to Dr.Robotnik, Amy was floating by the remote island. Why? Because she can. Amy noticed Dr.Robotnik and gasped. "Oh my gawd!!! It's Eggman!! I better call Sonic and the others. Amy got out her cell phone and called Sonic.   
"SONIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
"o0 Amy!!?!"   
  
"o Sonic! Eggman is trying to take over a remote island!"  
  
"Not if I have anything to do with it!!!"  
  
Amy gets starry eyed and says, "Oh Sonikku! I fall in love with you all over again when you say stuff like that. I love you so much! One day we'll get married and---" Sonic hanged up on Amy. Sonic cringed and said,"I hate it when Amy says stuff like that." "Anyways, let's get Knuckles and stop Eggman from taking over that island!" Tails exclaimed.  
  
Dr.Robotnik was laying down, he felt so relaxed. Amy was spying on him. She heard the sound of a plane,and looked up and saw Sonic and Tails in the Tornado,and Knuckles gliding next to them. Amy jumped infront of Dr.Robotnik and yelled,"HE'S RIGHT HERE!!!!!!" Dr.Robotnik screamed.Just when he thought he was safe from Sonic and his friends..  
Amy was hitting him on his head with her Piko Piko Hammer. Knuckles was punching him. Tails was biting him, and Sonic was kicking him. Dr.Robotnik pushed all of them off of him and yelled, "THAT'S IT!!!!! VACATION'S OVER!!!" and with that he pushed a button on his wrist watch and a dozen robots flew to the remote island. Sonic and company beat up the robots and went back to Station Square and threw Dr.Robotnik in jail. And that's how Dr.Robotnik spent his vacation!  
  
The End  
  
Did ya like it?!?!?! Huh huh?! Where did Sonic and Amy get a cell phone from? The world may never know. ^__^ Anymoo please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
